


Teach Me

by sosha20



Series: Sweet Klance Moments: The Domestic and Spanish Addition [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, google tranlated the spanish so idk if it's correct or not, i know german more than spanish but neither of these characters are or speak german
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-05
Updated: 2018-06-05
Packaged: 2019-05-18 14:48:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14854812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sosha20/pseuds/sosha20
Summary: Lance has been trying to teach Keith Spanish, in preparation for the eventual return trip to Earth. His boyfriend is a very annoying student, however.





	Teach Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Methoxyethane](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Methoxyethane/gifts).



> This is my first official Voltron:LD fic. It’s not too long, barely a page, but I really rather love this idea. I'm thinking of making it part of a series, sort of at the request of two people on Tumblr. I don't know when the secound part will be up or how long each part will be and I've got a OUAT fic I really need to get back to writing so...Idk we'll see.
> 
> **All Spanish is from Google Translate as I speak German, not Spanish, so please feel free to tell me what's incorrect.**
> 
>  
> 
> Enjoy.

Lance and Keith sat on Lance’s bed in the castle ship, both cross-legged and in pajamas.

_“Hola, Señor Kogane; ¿cómo estás?”_

_“Hola, Señor McClain; ¿estoy bien y tú?”_

_“Estoy bien gracias. ¿Te gustó la galaxia?_

_“Me gusta—”_ Keith broke off with a giggle.

Lance groaned and rolled with eyes as the red paladin continued to twitter away.

“Dammit, Keith c’mon!”

Keith spoke through his laughter, “I’m sorry—”

“Every damn time,” Lance shook his head, irritated, “How do you expect to make it if you can’t even get through a simple conversation without laughing?”

His boyfriend continued to laugh, and as adorable as his little snorts and chortles were, Lance was honestly getting pretty fed up. Keith was the one who asked to learn in the first place and after almost three _phoeps_ , he still couldn’t speak more than a few simple phrases. Lance huffed through his nose as he stared at his _still laughing boyfriend!_ Fucking hell! Lance had always known that Keith’s conversational skills weren’t the best in English, but in Spanish they were appalling! And all because the little shit couldn’t stop the giggle-fits. Lance unfolded his legs and gently kicked Keith away; he fell back on the mattress with a soft “Oof” but it didn’t lessen the giggles.

“You’re such an asshole,” he mumbled.

Keith took a breath, trying to calm himself down, and stretched out his arms in invitation. Lance rolled his eyes, but sunk down to cuddle his annoying—and annoyingly cute—love. Keith turned to whisper in his ear.

_“Lo siento mi amor; te amo.”_

_“Por supuesto que lo sabes.”_ Lance chuckled, _“Yo también te amo.”_

Keith beamed and sunk as deep into the mattress as he could, so more of Lance’s weight was on him. He’d try again later, harder this time. The war was—hopefully—going to end soon and then he and the blue paladin would be off in Cuba surrounded by a dozen family members. Keith knew he had to try harder and he would.

After almost a _deca-phoep_ of dating Lance, Keith’s Spanish would be…decent enough.

**Author's Note:**

> Keith laughing when he's speaking Spanish, is taken directly from my life when I was learning to speak German. My mom and _oma_ didn't actively teach the kids much German so most of what I know is self-taught. When I tried speaking _with_ my mom, however, I would break off into giggles and wouldn't be able to continue. Mommy always thought it was funny, annoying but funny; while _Oma_ got more agitated because of how much I'd bug her about teaching me.
> 
> I thought of Keith having this same problem and it seemed really cute to me. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it. Please comment!
> 
>  **Translations:** (according to Google)
>
>>   
> _Hola, Señor Kogane; ¿cómo estás?_ \-- Hello, Mr. Kogane; how are you?  
>  _Hola, Señor McClain; ¿estoy bien y tú?_ \-- Hello, Mr. McClain; I'm well and you?  
>  _Estoy bien, gracias. ¿Te gustó la galaxia?_ \-- I'm well, thank you. How do you like the galaxy?  
>  _Me gusta—_ \-- I like--  
>  _Lo siento, mi amor; te amo._ \-- I'm sorry, my love; I love you.  
>  _Por supuesto que lo sabes._ \-- Of course you know that.  
>  _Yo también te amo._ \-- I love you too.
>> 
>> And _phoep_ and _deca-phoep_ are Altean for month and year, according to the Voltron: LD wikia.  
> 


End file.
